monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toukaris
Toukaris (Avis colorem), the Colorful Axe, is a tropical Bird Wyvern with a very sharp beak and the ability to create a foul-smelling gas with its wings. It shares some of its attacks with Hypnocatrice, Yian Garuga, and other Bird Wyverns. The Toukaris is first encountered in 3-Star Village Quests in Monster Hunter Portable Glorified. The beak, tail feathers, and wing claws can be broken. It can inflict the Soiled effect, and they are weak to Fire Element. In Rage Mode, the green feathers on its tail will spread open, and it will huff smoke. Attacks 'Quadrouple Peck-' The Toukaris pecks at the ground four times like a chicken, dealing low damage. 'Lunging Quadrouple Peck-' The Toukaris leaps forwards and uses the Quadrouple Peck, dishing out moderate damage. 'Beak Slam-' The Toukaris squawks at the hunter before running at them, slamming its beak into the ground twice, like Yian Garuga. This will cause high damage and should be evaded quickly. 'Kick-' The Toukaris leaps forwards, kicking as it does so. It can do this up to four times, and this will deal moderate damage. 'Side Bite-' The Toukaris bites to the side like any other wyvern, dealing low damage. 'Tail Swing-' The Toukaris swings around 180 degrees, hitting hunters with its tail, dishing out moderate damage. It will always do this at least twice in a row. 'Jump Back-' The Toukaris leaps backwards, beginning to hover with its wings. It can do flying attacks after this. This will also create wind, knocking hunters off of their feet. 'Jump Back (Gas Plume)-' The Toukaris jumps backwards into the air, hovering with its wings. However, it will also create a large plume of gas when doing this. This inflicts Soiled. 'Claw Kick-' The Toukaris kicks under itself with its claws while in the air, dealing low damage. 'Gas Plume-' The Toukaris flaps its wings twice and releases a giant cloud of foul-smelling gas, dealing low damage and inflicting Soiled. 'Charge-' The Toukaris runs into the hunter, causing moderate damage. Carves Ecology Toukaris are very confusing birds to study, as their quick movements and shyness make them hard to examine without killing them. However, this shyness is not always with them, and they will sometimes make attacks on caravans and people. They enjoy eating insects like Vespoids, Bnahabra, Altaroth, Hornetaurs, Kunchuu, Great Thunderbugs, and will steal Hercudromes and Royal Rhinos from hunters. Toukaris are tropical, and live in Jungle, Flooded Forest, Old Jungle, Great Forest, and Tropical Riverside. They live in these places for almost their entire lives. Hatchlings live in the safety of the treetops, guarded closely by their mother below. Trivia *Toukaris is stronger than a Yian Kut-Ku, but weaker than a Yian Garuga. It shares its power with Gypceros. *Toukaris's tail feathers will become ruffled if enough damage is done to its tail. *If Toukaris is hit with a Dung Bomb, then it will drop a shiny. *Toukaris has a love for insects. It will even steal insects from a hunter's inventory if it is low on stamina. *Toukaris eggs are cyan with blue-green swirls. They are often found in hollow trees, and are worth tons of points for the farm. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation